marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
Thanos is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; and his thirst for the Infinity Stones' power unquenchable. Personality Thanos is usually seen by everyone else as the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power, and madness, with his search for the Infinity Stones seen by others as his plot to gain dominion over all the civilizations in the universe. He is also relentless as seen by finding children to take as his own so he can raise them as assassins while forcing them to watch as he murders their families and tirelessly searching for the Infinity Stones. He is extremely intimidating and unforgiving of failures. He has little to no regard for his followers, showing absolutely no empathy. He was even able to command the Chitauri and the Outrider armies, both being highly savage and powerful creatures, unchallenged. He is extremely confident, to the point of borderline arrogance and being almost impossible to intimidate. Thanos has shown a dark sense of sarcastic humor and is able to remain calm and unfazed in situations that would frighten and shock most others. Thanos has also shown himself to be surprisingly honorable. He does not go back on the end of the deal he made with others and would honor them even when angered. He extends this even to his enemies. He also is capable of praising others should they prove worthy. Interestingly, despite being usually considered as an incredibly cruel and cunning being, Thanos would not take his genocidal motives as a pretext to eliminate potential foes who could be able to exact revenge on him. Indeed, he would his intent to make his genocide as random and dispassionate as he intended. He is surprisingly patient, yet it has limits. when it is pushed to the edge, he is fully willing to take action when necessary. Thanos truly believes his cause for killing off half of everyone in all planets to be a righteous one, seeing himself a good soul who is doing what is necessary to save all the civilizations of the universe, so they do not face the same tragedy as his home planet. Additional Information (Widely Known) This information is Widely Known, meaning a majority of people who know this NPC know this information as well, and is likely to be shared freely. * Thanos is a ruthless warlord that kills off half the population of whatever planet he conquers and takes one survivor for unknown reasons. * Thanos is surrounded by sycophants, including his adopted children Gamora and Nebula (who secretly despise him), as well as Ebony Maw, The Other, Cull Obsidian, and Corvus Glaive, in a group known as the Black Order. They do his bidding: he is known only through his 'children'. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. ''' * Thanos comes from the planet of Titan. Once ravaged by conflict, he proposed that they cast lots to indiscriminately kill off half of the population to lessen the burden on Titan's natural resources. He was ignored, and the planet's population went extinct. ** This inspires his goal to wipe out half of the population of each planet he conquers. Thanos saves one life out of that half to raise as one of his agents. * The only thing Thanos loves more than anything is Gamora, even though she despises him. * Thanos has the Mind Stone already in his possession (as of 2010) or knows of its location. Thanos also has sufficient intel to know that the Tesseract on Earth is the Space Stone. It is safe to say that he also knows about the lore at the very least around the Reality Stone and the Power Stone by 2010. Powers '''Strength 1: The mutant's unarmed strikes deal 2d6 + Strength modifier in damage. The mutant is able to pick up 600 pounds with ease. The mutant may throw this weight as an action (120/150). Gives a passive Health of 20. Reflexes 1: The mutant is able to use a reaction to deflect or catch missiles. The damage is reduced by 1d10+ Dexterity Modifier + Mutant level. They are able to use a reaction to dodge a melee attack for 1d10 + Dexterity Modifier every 3 turns. Gives a passive Dexterity of 20. Abilities Fighting Style Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Maneuvers You learn three special maneuvers. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. * Commander's Strike: When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can forgo one of your attacks and use a bonus action to direct one of your companions to strike. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you and expend one superiority die. That creature can immediately use its reaction to make one weapon attack, adding the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. * Disarming Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to disarm the target, forcing it to drop one item of your choice that it's holding. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, it drops the object you choose. The object lands at its feet. * Goading Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to goad the target into attacking you. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the target has a disadvantage on all attack rolls against targets other than you until the end of your next turn. * Lunging Attack: When you make a melee weapon attack on your turn, you can expend one superiority die to increase your reach for that attack by 5 feet. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. * Menacing Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to frighten the target. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it is frightened of you until the end of your next turn. * Parry: When another creature damages you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to reduce the damage by the number you roll on your superiority die + your Dexterity modifier. * Pushing Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to drive the target back. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Health (Brawn) saving throw. On a failed save, you push the target up to 15 feet away from you. * Riposte: When a creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction and expend one superiority die to make a melee attack against the creature. If you hit, you add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. * Trip Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to knock the target down. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Health (Brawn) saving throw or be knocked prone. Superiority Dice You start with four superiority dice, which are d8s, and you expend one whenever you use a maneuver. You regain them all when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Maneuver save DC: 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Health or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Improved Combat Superiority When you reach 10th level, your superiority dice turn into d10. When you reach level 18, your dice turn into d12. Relentless Starting at level 15, whenever you roll for initiative and have zero superiority dice, you get 1 superiority die back. Equipment * Infinity Gauntlet (As of 2015) Category:Characters Category:Villains